


...Daffodils?

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon never did find out what exactly was so very amusing about daffodils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Daffodils?

"For my lady," said the manservant, bowing to Keladry. "The seal is that of Queenscove, so I can only assume it comes from Sir Nealan or perhaps the Lady Yukimi?"

Keladry smiled and took the bunch of brightly-colored flowers and the attached note from the man, murmuring a thank-you. When the servant had gone, she began to laugh. She laughed so hard her body shook as she clutched the flowers.

Laughter was something Wyldon had heard before from his young wife, but never so much of it. He wondered what in Mithros's name was so funny about a gift from Queenscove, most likely a formality, a congratulatory note on the birth of her – their – first child. He frowned.

The newborn swaddled in the basket beside her chair began to fuss, disturbed by the noise, and Lady Ilane (how very odd to think of a woman nearly his own age as his mother-in-law) leaned around the doorframe. The baroness went to her grandchild, cooing softly, and picked the baby up from the basket. "Kel, what on earth is wrong with you?" she demanded of her youngest child.

The lady knight got herself under control and cracked the seal on the note. "Neal. Sent me daffodils," she said, quickly covering her broad, quivering smile with her hand.

"And why is Queenscove's choice of flower so amusing, my dear?" Wyldon wanted to know, eyebrows raised. He might have sent something else, but daffodils were free of the romantic connotations of roses, at least.

"Years ago, when we were pages…." she trailed off, smiling at the memory.

Wyldon cleared his throat. Her page term had _not_ been "years ago". The Tusaine War, on the other hand, had been.

Ilane leaned over her daughter's shoulder. "They're appropriate, for a spring baby," she said, a tiny smile on her lips, and Keladry dissolved into laughter again.

Wyldon never _did_ find out what exactly was so very amusing about daffodils.


End file.
